


Restraint

by Lykouleon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Topping from the Bottom, what up I'm Jared I'm 19 and I never fucking learned how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykouleon/pseuds/Lykouleon
Summary: Whenever they had sex, Vane didn’t restrain himself and it had become a problem. This is how this situation came to be.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgent smut haha

Lancelot took a deep breath as he marveled at the figure before him, muscles exposed and nothing left to hide. Vane was on the bed and on his back, completely nude. Lancelot being on top of him with his knees on both sides of Vane’s hips. His own figure was left bare and hid nothing as he worked his fingers into his asshole, pumping the lubricated digits into himself. He watched the expressions Vane was making as he fucked himself with his fingers; a smirk appearing on his lips as he removed his fingers once he felt it was enough.

He grabbed at Vane’s cock before adjusting himself and pushing down until the head breached his asshole. Lancelot moaning quietly at the burning sensation as his asshole was being pushed open and forced to accommodate for this large cock that could only belong Vane. Vane, his lover, who could fill him to the brim and satisfy him. The burning stretch always felt so good just about every time and Lancelot never got tired of it. Especially now that he was in control of how much he could feel it.

Vane was tied down, his arms strapped to the bed posts of their large bed and his legs strapped to the ends. It was a nice and sturdy bed; big enough to fit the both of them and able to take all their weight for these nights where they had time to themselves. Lancelot wasn’t sure if it was enough to keep Vane from freeing himself from his restraints, but it seemed to do the job whether it be from Vane allowing it or not. He knew the other was strong and also didn’t have self restraint at times, especially in battle, but this was no battle. Whenever they had sex, Vane didn’t restrain himself and it had become a problem. This is how this situation came to be. Lancelot wanted to teach Vane some restraint and secretly also wanting to take control tonight, even for a while.

“L-Lan...chan…” 

A breathy moan escaped Vane’s lips as he tried to arch up with what little freedom he had; Lancelot on top of him as he was pushing himself down on Vane’s erect cock, but Vane’s attempts were dismissed as Lancelot pulled up slowly, looking down at Lancelot with a disapproving look.

“Ah ah...You’re not allowed to do that Vane. Those were the rules...all you have to do is lie there and let me do all the work, all right? This is about teaching you to control yourself so just watch unless I say otherwise. Or I could...just get up and leave…”

Lancelot slowly began to pull up but he stopped once he had heard a desperate plea from Vane.

“W-Wait-! Wait...ok I'll...be good. Sorry...it's just...I really want you Lan-chan. This is just torture...not being able to touch you…”

Lancelot could practically see imaginary dog ears on Vane. He could see how they flattened down on his head from how dejected he felt. He was aware how much Vane loved him and how Vane loved to touch him; just show all those feelings in any way possible. However, Vane was being punished here essentially and Lancelot couldn’t go soft on him now. He had to be taught a lesson.

“Hmm...I know Vane...and I'll let you in due time, if you behave. So let me be the one to take care of you right now…” Lancelot slowly pushed back down, the burning stretch coming back as he slowly began to sink down on the large girth that was Vane. It felt so good, feeling the other’s cock push past his walls and spread him open. Lancelot closed his eyes, relishing the feeling as he took every inch of Vane until finally, every bit was inside him. A moan escaped him as he could feel Vane's pulsating cock inside him, wondering if he was just imagining the feeling that Vane was getting bigger inside him. 

“Just behave and I'll let you go...then you can touch me all you want. But for now, control yourself and...let me praise you, Vane. I’ve always wanted to take my time and enjoy your body, but you’re just so impatient when it comes to this, hm? Ahh...you feel so good inside me…”

Lancelot wiggled a little as he adjusted himself, wondering if he could just stay here until the end of time; right here with Vane’s cock buried inside him. He wouldn't deny that he could be a slut for Vane’s cock. It was just the right size, large and widening slowly from the tip to the base when it was erect. It would stretch him out carefully as it entered him. It suited Vane perfectly and Lancelot felt it suited being in his ass. It wasn't just Vane’s cock that would get Lancelot all hot and bothered; it was also those large muscles that were practically Vane’s trademark, his stature, his entire being. Just how did Vane come to have such a larger build when Lancelot was the older one of the two? Well, there was no changing it and this was fine. Lancelot loved how Vane could tower over him and just drive into him with all the force his body had to offer. He would have that in due time but right now, he wanted to worship this body. 

Lancelot ran his hands along Vane's strong chest; feeling along his massive pecs that he sometimes wished he could be crushed with. Just how was he able to wear anything without it popping open if he moved wrong? 

He leaned down, bringing his lips down onto on perk nipple and tasting it. The taste of salty skin running along his tongue as he slowly sucked the nipple to redness; all while hearing the sounds of Vane trying to control himself. He could feel how Vane was tensing up his muscles to keep himself from driving up into Lancelot’s eager asshole and pulled away to look up at him with concern.

“Vane...relax...I don't want you hurting yourself…” When he was sure Vane was relaxed after a quiet apology, he returned to the task at hand. He brought his mouth back down to Vane’s chest but this time, giving the other nipple attention and care. He loved these too. How they tasted and how they felt as they rolled along his tongue. He wished he could do this all day but he had to move on. He needed to take care of everything and love it all the same. 

He ran his hands along the rest of Vane’s body, feeling every muscle and giving kisses to all the places he could with Vane still buried deep inside him. Lancelot loved it all.

Straightening himself back up, he looked down at Vane and the mess he looked like. Vane was panting, eyes half lidded with red marks all along his chest and a couple along on his collarbone and his cock still thick and heavy. 

“Lan-chan…”

“Mm...I know Vane...just be patient a little more.”

Lancelot smiled affectionately down at him, running a finger from the center of his chest down to his navel. Palm lying flat on Vane, he slowly pushed himself up until he could feel just the tip in his ass. He stayed like that for only second before he sank back down with quick force, a pleasurable shock jolting along his spine as Vane had pushed up on reflex on the sudden movement. 

“Vane...remember...control yourself.”

“S-Sorry...just...surprised me there…”

He let it slide as he then pulled back up, sliding back down with care this time until he started to build a rhythm that would slowly go faster and faster. He had to use two hands for this, both on Vane, as he pushed himself up and brought himself back down. It felt so good being in control. The constant stretching didn't even feel like anything as pain melded into pleasure; bringing him closer to climax. Luckily for him, he had stamina and could last it out. He knew Vane had just as much stamina with how they trained the same. But the control was the problem here. 

Each slide and each pull, Vane had to control himself as Lancelot continued to fuck himself on his dick.

It felt like an eternity as this continued on, Lancelot taking it all with a strong vigor but it would not last as his body slowly grow weary in the end. It felt good to push on and off Vane’s massive cock, pleasure coursing through his body as he buried himself to the hilt each time. Vane's cock just large enough to penetrate and push along his prostate every other time. But his arms were growing weak and his body was starting to tremble from strain. It was too good but he knew it wouldn’t be enough like this. No. He wanted Vane to let loose on his body. Because even though Lancelot was trying to teach him a lesson here, he honestly liked the rough sex. And rewarding after a lesson was something one should do.

Lancelot slowed down, saliva running along his chin and tears rolling down his cheeks as he just about thoroughly fucked himself on Vane. He started down at Vane, with barely open eyes, seeing just how wrecked Vane looked from the pleasure he was feeling. He was glad. Glad that Vane was still holding on strong and keeping his word.

He deserved his reward now.

He pulled off of Vane, much to the other's whining protest and his own inner protest of feeling empty and losing all pleasure, but he knew it would be alright and be filled right back up in a few moments. He sat up straight and slid off Vane, careful as he was light headed with all the blood having gone down to his own impressive erection between his legs. He made quick work of untying Vane's restraints, pulling off rope from the Vane’s feet and then and undoing the ties on his arms.

Vane didn't move, surprisingly, lying there as his engorged cock dribbled out a considerable amount of cum. He figured Vane was waiting for Lancelot to give the ok on letting him take over.

He crawled back on top of Vane, leaning down and kissing into him deeply; digging his tongue into Vane's mouth. They made out for only a minute until Lancelot pulled away and gave Vane a smile.

“You did good Vane...Excellent, really. So you deserve a prize, no? You can have all of me now...no holding back…”

And that's all it took for Vane to finally let loose.

Lancelot let out a gasp as their positions were flipped, his back now on the bed and Vane towering over him with all the mass that was his body. Vane took quick work of spreading his legs open and pushing his cock back where both Lancelot and him wanted it. It tore a moan from Lancelot's throat at how rough and immediate the stretch was but it was fine. It felt good. Vane set the pace immediately to something brutal and animalistic but it was given with how much he was forced to lie down and keep himself in check. This was fine too. Because Lancelot was loving it. Every thrust was practically hitting deep and rubbing right along his prostate and Lancelot for sure thought he was going to go blind from sheer pleasure. 

“Vane...Vane...Vane…!!!”

Lancelot literally had no chance to do anything but take it as he felt Vane biting onto his neck and sucking on it until it became raw. His legs were useless as Vane kept them spread open so he could pound into him at an incredible rate. The only thing he was granted was the ability to bring his arms along Vane's back and dig his nails into his back; needing something to grip at how he was losing all sense of awareness to only knowing pleasure. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing or if he had his eyes open or not. 

It was all too much, too fast. He was reaching his release. 

Lancelot screamed as his orgasm tore through his body, shaking him to the core, as he came between their stomachs. He wasn't sure how much pumped out of his cock but either way they'd have to clean it up. It felt like hours as his orgasm continued to shake his body, splurt after splurt landing on his stomach or chest. It wasn't long after until Vane reached his own climax. He buried himself deep inside Lancelot and moaned with a mix of gasp and a groan, as he came inside Lancelot; his body taut with arms on either side of Lancelot to keep himself from putting all his weight on him. He then continued to fuck Lancelot through the rest of his orgasm, seed spilling out with each pull. Lancelot moaned from the oversensitive fucking, his eyes rolling back as Vane kept coming inside him. Just how much had he built up from holding back? It felt good, though. It was dirty but he liked it like this. He loved everything about Vane, even the cum filling him up until he was a complete gross and sticky mess. 

Vane soon stopped, his body giving out and falling on top of Lancelot. Though he still managed to put his arms along each side to where he could give Lancelot a little less weight of his entire body on top. They lay there, panting and breathing to get themselves back into a state of calmness. It seemed like forever, both saying nothing and doing nothing except breathing until Vane began to move slowly off Lancelot. It was sticky between them.

“Ah...sorry Lan-chan...I...I went overboard…”

Lancelot laughed, his breathing not completely back to normal but it was enough. When everything was relatively better, they both moved and sat up to check the damage. Vane was red all over while Lancelot had only redness along his neck. Both covered in cum. Vane quickly got off the bed, going to their joint bathroom and getting wet towels and dry ones to clean Lancelot up. Once he came back, he immediately got to cleaning while being delicate and caring, something others would see very uncharacteristic of a large man. But Vane was always careful when it came to the people and things he loved. That was another thing Lancelot loved about him.

“I'm really sorry, Lan-chan! You just said no holding back and I….I dunno I just...forgot myself...like some murderous beast…”

“Vane...it's fine. It was going to happen and I expected it, honestly...but you did good. It felt...good.”

“Y-Yeah...you really felt good, too...I mean with how you uhh...rode me like that...I really wanted to touch you but I couldn't. I could just only watch you...you looked so good...God, I really wanted you then and there. So after you untied me, I tried really hard not to move and then when you said I could..I just lost it...I wanted you so bad! ...Ah…”

“Hm? Vane?”

Vane had suddenly shrunk into himself and had gone deathly quiet as he grabbed at the sheets to hide himself. 

“Hey, Vane...Vane! What's wrong?”

“Lan-chan….I'm sorry...I'm….I really want you again...you're just so...ugh you were just so sexy and good looking...and how you looked when you took my entire dick like it was nothing…hahh…ahh hah...I want to see that again...ngh...“

Confused, Lancelot grabbed at the sheets that Vane hid himself with to reveal the other slowly stroking himself to full hardness. Lancelot gulped as Vane looked at him with lustful eyes and could feel his own flaccid cock slowly come back to life at the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Vane was masturbating to thoughts of him of what they had done not even 10 minutes ago.

He was really turned on now. Lancelot couldn't believe this was happening but it was. They were both incredibly horny after all this. Lancelot guessed he didn't have as much self control as he thought he did as he crawled toward Vane, wanting nothing more than to be fucked again by his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Mood


End file.
